Many municipalities or organizations are attempting to create wireless networks throughout the city or town. The wireless network would allow citizens, residents, workers, etc., to connect to the Internet or other network from any location within the city or town. As such, people can interface for business or other reasons easily regardless of location.
To create the wireless networks, a first wireless access point is connected to the Internet. The connection is the gateway from the wireless network to the communications infrastructure (e.g. the phone company telecommunications network). From the first wireless access point, one or more other wireless access points are created that communicate with the first wireless access point. The other wireless access points share the bandwidth provided by the first wireless access point. More wireless access points may be connected further downstream and divide the bandwidth further. As can be seen, the more wireless access points built the further the bandwidth must be divided. The network access points become untenable at some point as the bandwidth cannot be divided further without diminishing the network's ability to provide service. Therefore, the wireless networks are limited in the area the networks can span and cannot grow or expand beyond a certain number of access points without imposing serious performance limitations. The limited access points can affect the quality of service provided to the user.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.